Studies in man have shown that the episodic release of GH is infrequent and erratic: these observations in non-fasted subjects may be invalid since mixed nutrients have unpredictable effects on GH release. We believe that increased frequency of pulsatile GH release is unmasked by fasting. To minimize the possibility of missed peaks and to further aid in our elucidation of the GH half-life, this study uses sampling every five minutes in men and women, baseline and fasting.